World Looking In
by plink
Summary: V. Light yaoi. Couldn't resist. Prozen x Hiltz...pure fluff, forgive me please. The morning after a hard night, and why won't that organoid stay outside? Bad Ambient! giggle Flames will be used to fuel the DS. Reviews will make me write more


World Looking In

I wrote this after reading Skeyta's delicious (and first I might add) Prozen x Hiltz fic, _Day of the dead_ for the umpteenth time. This does take place somewhere in the idea for _Tomorrow has to Start Somewhere_, so that would explain the reason Prozen appears a little OOC. It does however; take place after Rosso and Viola's apparent death at the hands of Raven. I have no idea about Hommelef's family, but gimme a break!  Morcheeba owns the song (crazy as it is, and these are the lyrics, listen to the song) that this fic is named after, some lucky Japanese guys own Zoids, but I own this ficlet, so there.

PWP. Nothing too major, just some heavy Shonen-ai, and mush! MUSH I TELL YA! *bursts into tears*

Dedicated to [Zoid-boys] and believe me, you'll be seeing a lot more of these two!

_Angels, smiling on my happiness,_

_Danger, this scene is still a mess. (we can all be blessed)_

_Don't stop just yet; we've got the world looking in our window_

_Don't stop just yet; we've got the world looking in our window_

_Spacecraft, spinning out of sight._

_Peace, man,_

_Keep on chasing the wrong man. (We'll see eye to eye)_

_Don't stop just yet; we've got the world looking in our window_

~*~

Dawn broke softly over the coastal town, situated somewhere off the coast of the Guylos empire. Warm days, cool nights, it was a paradise to those who lived there, and heaven to those who visited. In particular, the locals were quiet about the more…famous, I suppose…people who came to stay for a while. It was seen as bad form to be completely honest. Which was why they weren't disturbed.

The sun rose, and small children ran down to play on the beach under the watchful eyes of their parents. Within the safety of the rumpled sheets of their bed, Hiltz Sierra listened to them, and wondered if he had ever been that carefree.

One hand draped around his lover's body, the other tucked beneath his head, he realised they'd both been slowly pushed off the bed by Ambient, who was in fact cuddled up to his back. Hiltz gave him a light smack, and with a soft sleepy growl, the Organoid took the hint and stopped trying to get all the bed for himself. Hiltz had managed to keep him shut out while he and Prozen had made love in the evening, but the damned red bugger had slipped in while they were sleeping to take advantage of the soft bed.

He hadn't been awake long. Just sort of came into consciousness. He smiled in the steadily growing sunlight coming in from the open window and breathed in the fresh air, so different from the city. But with the sun came the heat of the day, and the need to kick off those pesky blankets.

"Wake up." He said softly, gently poking the other occupant of the bed. 

It wasn't like he was bothering him or anything. Kind of nice just lying here, feeling the warmth of another body beside his own. Hiltz tucked his crimson hair behind his ears and fought the bedclothes before he was on his side, looking down at the curled form beside him.

_I don't know why you fight it. You fight everything, and you just end up getting hurt. Acting like you're so tough…you're not, and you hate the fact I can see that._

He kissed the smooth pale forehead of his lover and slid out of bed to find something to slack his thirst. His hunger however, would have to wait, because it wasn't his stomach that was complaining. 

Hell no.

Hiltz grinned to himself, partially annoyed by his own lust, because it was a destructive force. You came on to strongly and he'd go running, and would never return.

However, Prozen's point of view as he slid into wakefulness, was to wonder where the warmth had gone and snuggle into the empty space left by Hiltz. It was not enough, and groggily he tucked himself deeper into the blanket.

"Are you awake?" floated back the reassuring purr of the Zoid pilot he'd come to know so intimately the night before.

Prozen fought the urge to wake up properly, but failed miserably. "Oh no. Not at all."

"Don't take that tone with me." Hiltz padded out of the kitchenette, glass in hand. "No rank here, remember?" The last remark had a grin to it. Ambient growled again, and nudged his master's free hand so he would be caressed. "Outside you."

Too late, the zoid had realised that Prozen was awake, and took advantage of that by trotting over to him to get his brow ridges scratched. He was a little enthusiastic, and Prozen yelped, trying to get out of the way of the armour plated, overly friendly organoid with spikes on its tail. Hiltz caught him by said tail, gave him a yank, and sent him outside to whine and paw at the door.

Unlike other organoids, Ambient had been told about what you could do and could _not_ do with houses. And breaking down doors was a big no-no unless Hiltz called for him in a worried state of mind. And now, it seemed, harassing the nice smelling person his master liked a lot for a scratch was a no-no too when he wasn't wearing any human armour – clothes.

Prozen sleepily pulled himself into a sitting position, swamped by sheets and the unbuttoned shirt he was wearing, the shirt which in fact, he had been working in the day before. The day Hiltz had breezed into his office, told Lt. Hardin that she was needed elsewhere, and swept him up and out of the hell hole to this little paradise for a little holiday by the beach. Gone was the armour, the straight and cold façade, here he was normal. Weak.

Hiltz' heart almost stopped when he looked into the crimson eyes of his supposed superior, and the bitten lower lip. How childlike he looked, how innocent. He was overcome with grief, love, and tenderness, all at once. "Are you…okay?"

"No." Not sulky, just soft.

"Did he hurt you?" A pause. "If I kiss you, will it make it better?"

"I don't know." He buried his face in his hands.

Ah, so soft and gentle. Hiltz joined him on the bed, arms around his partner, burying his face in the long silver tresses that framed his face so delicately. "Shh." He murmured in Prozen's ear, and smiled at the trembles it released. For the moment, in the warm shafts of sunlight, Hiltz sat with the false emperor snuggled into his lap, a moment of calm in an otherwise hectic day. Life went on, but just for a moment all was still here. All was calm. 

Finally Prozen moved, shifting his weight a little to lay his head on Hiltz' shoulder. It was only ever with Hiltz did he truly feel at peace – the barrage of voices in his head were silenced, all he could hear was himself. The sensation of Hiltz running his long elegant fingers through his hair was excruciatingly wonderful and made him feel so happy. He smiled half to himself, something rare. This was not the leer of power, more a childlike smile of joy we all forget when we reach adulthood. 

Hiltz nuzzled his ear lovingly and found a limp hand to hold against his own cheek and then kiss.

"All better now?" He asked, curiously. "Ambient really likes you. I think that's a good sign."

"Maybe." That had a little grin to it. Hiltz lay back, and continued to stroke Prozen's long hair. Prozen in turn lay against him, happy to play the submissive one this time. Power games were for the war room, not the bedroom. 

"You have been quiet since we got here." 

"A bit hard considering what we've been doing." Prozen replied, content to listen to the rumble of his lover's voice. He wrapped his arms possessively around Hiltz' chest and purred. The remark, however, earned him a quick tussle so that he was on the bottom and Hiltz was on top.

"Hoi, you. That's not what I meant." Hiltz gave him a glare, but it was not his usual 'oh just die will you' look, more of a playful one. It would have certainly made the future members of Guardian Force look at him in a new light. From this new position, Hiltz kissed Prozen's nose, and sat up, straddling the older man's hips. "I mean you've been holding back from me."

It was Prozen's turn to grin, but his was more shy, embarrassed. Odd. Un-Prozen-like. "I don't know about you, but this is certainly the only time I've ever concentrated on games in the bedroom and actually enjoyed them."

"A-_ha_. So the rumours of you and Lt Hardin sleeping together are…?" The redhead teased.

"Based on one sighting, and Hardin's own refusal to realise I don't truly like her. What are you doing?"

"Looking at you." Came the seductive murmur.

"Looking at me how? You look like someone who's sizing up an enemy, or dinner, or perhaps both. What are you up to?"

"Depends. What do you want me to do?" Hiltz asked, but clearly in his own little world. He traced the markings on Prozen's chest, and ignored the soft grunt of pleasure from beneath him. "Pretty." He said half to himself. "C'mon, get out of that shirt."

"No."

"Yes."

Prozen folded his arms across his chest. "I _like_ the shirt." 

"I've been naked since midday yesterday when I got you in here, and you've managed to lose everything except that damned shirt. You're not at work; you're here with me, supposedly relaxing. The empire doesn't need you right now, Rudolph is making himself scarce after that idiotic pair got themselves blown up, and Hommelef is coping with his daughter proclaiming she's a lesbian."

"Good for her."

"Forget about work."

"This shirt has nothing to do with work-"

"It's because you're shy. Don't think I don't know you, Gunter. Now, are you going to do it, or no? Honestly, you, modesty…I bet you even shower with your clothes on." Hiltz grinned evilly. "It's not like it's covering much."

"It's the feeling of security that counts, soldier."

Hiltz laughed and knelt over to kiss him. "You idiot." He purred, the warmth and tone of his voice making Prozen tremble. For a moment, as the waves crashed on the beach outside, he was content to have the warm moistness of Hiltz' mouth against his own, and the sensation of teasing fingertips to glide down his body and stroke him teasingly. 

In the past, perhaps, they had played power games with each other. This had hurt him unbelievably, and he couldn't understand why, until of course the man in imperial garb had pulled his superior close and kissed him, briefly, but enough to shock him to the core.

How could he be so helpless?

How could he be respected, on his back like this, paralysed with pleasure?

And yet…

"Move will ya?" Hiltz purred and finally pulled the shirt off, tossing it to the floor. "How on Zi were you not picked up by someone earlier?"

"I'm an arsehole, that's why." Prozen's back arched as the touches became a little more personal, and Hiltz nibbled an earlobe.

"Mmm…lucky to have you." Hiltz lay still for a moment, breathing softly in his ear, intoxicated by the gentle stroking of his own red curls. They kissed again, a silent signal that here and now was not the time nor place to make love again. Maybe later. For all his composure, Prozen was not in the state to be submitted to the emotional whirlwind that always engulfed him in Hiltz' arms. As beautiful as it was, the DeathSaurer still loomed on his mind. It was so powerful, so terrifying, and he, it's unwitting pawn, unable to fight it's wishes. Once before, yes…so much blood.

"Don't leave my side, will you, Hiltz?" He whispered, the silent afterthought being: _Because if you do it will have me. I have lost the man who took me in, lost the friend I once had who now only desires what power she can glean from me and now I feel I will loose you as well_

"Don't look so sad, I won't leave you, not for all the Zoids in the world."

"Good."

"I hate it when you look so melancholic. Come on, let's go down to the beach, huh?" Hiltz pulled away and stood, his face aglow with eagerness. "let's go and explore the beach, and see stuff! _That_ will cheer you up!"

"But people will see us…"

"So? What do they care?" He ducked down, kissed him again, then roughly pulled him up. "You're coming outside! Outside I say!"

"All right, all right, stop it, stop it. You're hurting me." Prozen allowed himself a little more of a cuddle with Hiltz before retreating and trying to find himself something to wear. The sweet silence he cherished, and along with it the free love given to him by his companion, so different from all else he had seen. Hiltz didn't want anything from him. Didn't expect anything from him. Just loved him in all his little insecurities, all his little problems. Just as Prozen did for Hiltz.

And Prozen wondered if he'd be able to give that back. He watched Hiltz pull on his clothing, and wondered about that. Thought hard. But when their eyes locked again, bloody crimson and a dark and passionate violet, he felt all fear and darkness wash away from him.

The questioning look the red head gave him was waved away with a gentle smile, and Prozen dressed himself in the simple tunic and pants Hiltz had found for him and stuffed in the suitcase before whisking him away in a Redler to their destination. Hiltz thought of everything…

"Ice cream!" He said suddenly, making Prozen jump. "I haven't had ice cream since I was a few years old. Come on, let's spoil ourselves. And no feeling guilty, it's not like you spend your credits on anything. Yes, you're going to spoil yourself rotten!"

"Hah."

"Come on, indulge me by making yourself happy." Hiltz hopped across the floor putting on his boots and caught Prozen by the waist and stood, nose to nose. "Please?"

"All right."

"_Thank_ you!" Like a child, Hiltz grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, the older man almost tripping over his own feet as his sandals weren't laced properly. "C'mon Ambient! Let's go to the beach!"

_Oh well._ He thought. _I suppose it will be okay…_

And for that day, and the day after until they had to leave to attend to matters in their lives, they _did_ have fun. Who cares what the people say?

~ end

A/N: Okay, okay shut up. 

I love this pairing because they look so good together. I mean, I can really see it. No, they did _not_ do it with Ambient in the room. I thought I made that clear. Everyone says they act like dogs, so I thought that might be appropriate for him to behave in that way.

But on the topic of Prozen x Hiltz, I tend to draft them as being a very loving couple, who do not end up having rampant sex in each paragraph. There are so many of those fics…involving Raven and Van of course, and the occasional third member (no pun intended *wink*) going at it like a bunch of rabbits. In _Tomorrow_ they are at first best friends, until of course, Hiltz takes action ^^ As for Hiltz and Prozen's personalities, though it's in its early stages yet, the story I have on  Prozen's past explores the link between himself and the DeathSaurer, and the power battle between the two. Hiltz is…Hiltz. It's him not on the job. It's him at ease. I don't know.

Flames, reviews, send 'em my way. All help to write, though what I don't know. I have a report of four different methods of printing to give to one of my teachers that's half done, not counting the bibliography. Reviews will not help that. But they might help me get on with stories ^^ I might also ad this is my second male/male story I have submitted to the public eye (the first was _Pet_, an FFVII fic, Vincent x Sephiroth, and very, very angsty. A lot of death. Vincent x Tifa forever!)

Mmm…Prozen x Hiltz art soon, when I have time. I'd love to draw a dojinshi of them, but no time to do that :( and I don't think I could handle drawing them being naughty depraved little boys. Irvine and Raven however…that's another story, one for Skeyeta to tell.

*dances* Need manga Prozen. If you get the CC manga, and you find images of Pro-chan, pllllllleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeee send it to me! *cries*

For those who care: http://www.geocities.com/studio_plink/index.html

My site ^^ needs to be updated…


End file.
